


Assume the Position

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: Sometimes, a girl just needs a blanket fort and some good sex to help her forget her troubles.





	Assume the Position

The night I discovered my favorite sexual position, I was nineteen and failing out of my second year of community college. I was hiding out with Bobby inside the blanket fort he'd constructed over his bed, and listening to _The Daily Show_ cover the 2004 presidential election. Bobby and I would usually fuck a couple of times whenever we got together, so we were lying naked and recovering from our first round, which was usually quick and frantic. His mother was out getting her weekly drink on at a nearby dive bar, so we had the house to ourselves.

"I love it when you fuck me," I breathe, my heart still racing from the explosive orgasm he'd just given me.

"Describe it," Bobby says as he leans over to kiss me on the temple.

I lick my lips and laugh. "Well...for lack of better words, it feels beyond incredible. Your dick fits inside me perfectly, and fills me just right. When you're fucking me, I can forget my troubles because nothing else matters at that point."

I was experiencing many troubles at the time. My parents had officially divorced about three months before, my dad had moved out of state to shack up with the trashy woman he'd met on the Internet, and my younger brother had left to start his freshman year at an out of state college. It's an understatement when I say that I wasn't coping so well with the aftermath; sex with Bobby was quickly becoming an escape and a cure-all for me.

"You make it sound so poetic," Bobby says.

"Well, I _did_ get an A in my creative writing class last year," I reply, turning my head to smile at him.

Bobby reaches for my hand and guides it down to his cock which is starting to harden again. "Feel what you do to me?" he whispers as he strokes my hand up and down his shaft. "Feel how hard you make me?"

I can feel my pussy become wet again, and I know we're gonna fuck soon. "Put it in me," I whisper as I use my free hand to palm and finger myself. "I want you."

Bobby groans and watches me touch myself for a moment before removing my hand from his fully erect cock so he can settle his body on top of mine. I wrap my arms around him as he kisses me deeply, my cunt aching for the slow, languid fuck that usually makes up our second round. His refractory period between rounds is usually pretty good when he isn't drunk or high, and tonight, business is solid.

"Not yet," he says after he touches his tongue to my bottom lip. He slowly grinds his cock against me before making his way down my body, his lips leaving a trail of soft kisses between my breasts and along my belly. I'd whine about being denied his cock, but I can see that he's about to go down on me, and I'm an ardent fan of Bobby's oral skills.

I gasp softly when I feel Bobby's tongue delicately run along my wet slit, tasting me. I tremble as he hooks his arms around my thighs and begins to ravenously eat me out. The way his mouth and tongue are working, you would think he's been starving for what I have to offer.

I moan and thread my fingers through Bobby's russet hair, my body starting to writhe as he fucks me with his tongue. As usual, it's good eatin', and holy _fuck_, he's so good at this! If I could just stay inside this blanket fort with Bobby's head between my thighs for the rest of my life, I'd be a happy girl. I'll never ask for anything else if he could give me orgasms on a regular basis. I'll attend my college classes, I'll get right with God, I'll find a way to bring myself out of this depression, but dammit, I just want him to keep me cumming.

"Fuck, you taste amazing!" Bobby announces after bringing me to the edge a few times. 

"Don't stop," I moan, my need for release winding tight in my belly. The heady smell of our sweat and mutual arousal is permeating the trapped air in the blanket fort, and it's driving me crazy.

"Turn over," Bobby says as he wipes his face off with his hand.

I maneuver onto my belly, unsure of what he has in mind. He knows I'm not into anal, so I'm positive he's not going to try any "funny business." After a tense moment or two, I sigh and rest my head on my arms when I feel him lie against my backside. He pushes my hair to the side so he can kiss the back of my neck. I feel his fingers gently trace the shitty Italian flag tattoo on the back of my shoulder before leaving kisses down my spine. I'm so intoxicated with the feel of Bobby's hands and lips on me that I can't help pressing my cunt into the mattress beneath me to quell its needful throb.

"Get on your knees," Bobby softly commands.

I do as I'm told, curling up onto all fours for him. I hear him get onto his own knees before he gently pushes my chest towards the mattress, leaving my ass in the air and at the level he wants it. I'm still unsure of what he's going to do, but when I feel him place a kiss at the base of my spine, I melt. 

"That's right, baby. Just relax," Bobby coaxes as he strokes his hands down my hips, gently nudging my thighs apart. "I got you. You're gonna love this."

"Fuck me," I breathe, my need for him threatening to spill over into abject whining.

Bobby shifts, and I gasp when I feel him slide the head of his cock along the wet entrance of my cunt before guiding himself inside. He groans as he bottoms out, and I echo him because this newfound position allows him to seat his cock deep inside of me. He holds onto my hips to keep me in place as he slowly starts to fuck me, and I'm so overcome by the sensations that I don't even have the presence of mind to push back against him. I've never had anybody fuck me this way so I just bask in the feeling of his hips rolling against me, and his cock nudging me towards my second orgasm of the night.

I feel whole again, though I know this feeling will only last for as long as it takes us to cum. I'd be sentimental by saying that I never want this feeling to end, but as the old adage says, all good things must end, and it definitely applies to good sex.

"Touch yourself," Bobby groans, and I gladly lean forward on my elbows so I can place my hand between my open thighs. My fingers brush against his shaft when I start rubbing my neglected clit. I'm not getting much friction from this angle, but the depth that this position provides is incredible. I've decided that doggy style is how I want to be fucked from now on.

I begin pushing back against Bobby who groans and starts to thrust into me harder. I’m just starting to feel the first tendrils of orgasm when he suddenly pulls out of me, and gathers me up in his arms. I whine at the loss of his cock inside me as he pulls me up into a kneeling position, my back against his chest, my hands feeling behind me for something to hold onto. Bobby has the grace to wrap my left arm around him, my hand on the back of his neck.

I moan when I feel Bobby's hand between my thighs, his fingers sliding through the slick wetness of my cunt before taking hold of himself to push his cock back inside me. My God, this guy is going to be the death of me!

"Like this," Bobby whispers as he cups my tits before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and belly. "Just like this."

"Oh, fuck!" I pant, my body starting its usual counter rhythm to his cock pumping in and out of me. I want to ride him so badly, but he clearly has other plans for this particular round. I start to fiddle with my clit, my need to cum always being the only thing that exists when I'm with him.

"You're so close," Bobby pants as he kisses my earlobe, his hips picking up speed. "I know you are 'cause I can feel it. You're gonna cum all over my dick, and then I'm gonna cum on your sweet ass."

That breaks me, and I spasm into orgasm, my body shuddering in time with my pussy's throbbing release. I'm somewhat aware of Bobby groaning my name and quickly pulling out of me so he can shoot his load across my ass. 

Once he's finished, I sigh and fall forward onto the bed, my body still wracked with post-orgasmic spasms. I hear Bobby chuckle behind me as he cleans his cum off of my backside with a wet wipe. He then lies down beside me before gently turning me over to face him. I wrap my arms around him as he kisses me sweetly. Sometimes I can't decide if the afterglow is better than the fucking, though right now, everything is good.

"Did you like that?" Bobby asks as he brushes my hair away from my sweaty face.

I solemnly nod my head. "So much. Do it again."

He lets go of me to check the time on his phone. The night's still young; I'm definitely planning on skipping my classes the next day, opting instead to let Bobby fuck me as many times as our bodies can take it. It's not uncommon for us to see how long we can keep our fuck sessions going until he's drained, or I'm too sore. (Oh, the joy of youth!)

Bobby turns and grins at me, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the blanket fort. "I plan on it, but first, let me see how quickly I can make you cum using just my tongue."

I laugh as he makes himself comfortable between my thighs, a glutton ready for the all you can eat buffet. Who am I to argue with that?


End file.
